


Blessed

by werpiper



Series: KILIEL (for M-E values of) 4EVA [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Het, What did that healing chant mean anyway?, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werpiper/pseuds/werpiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili feels amazing, and the dragon is on his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Starlight fills Kili's senses, brighter than any day, dazzling. Then as the pain in his leg recedes, the light contracting. One bright point remains inside, somewhere between the wound and his heart, unseen but but strongly felt. It has no heat like fire or forge, but it is not cold either. It is pure. But it is no memory; it is here and now, and so is Tauriel. 

She is not walking far away. She is right beside him, at a kitchen table in Laketown. The starlight is inside her too. Their fingers are intertwined. He closes his convulsively, and her bow-grip strength clasps back. 

If Tauriel said anything it was in her magic language, like water running over smooth stones. But the light illuminates too clearly for confusion or mistake. He has no idea if she could love him, but he knows she's given him her deepest blessing, and he is awed by her generosity. The Arkenstone could not be worth more. Kili has never really wanted his inheritance, but he feels rich now, preposterously satiated. He sits up easily, smiling.

Tauriel looks at him seriously, and her face is tired, eyes heavy. "I believe you'll live," she says, in the Westron they both understand.

"Forever," he says, not sure if he's teasing or not.

Her arched red eyebrows lift. "Perhaps," she says consideringly. "I do not know if that blessing is mine to give. I did as I was able." 

"You saved me." 

Her smile is as sudden and bright as sunrise. "Aye," she answers. "That I knew I could."

The house shakes then, and he hears a high voice saying, "We'd best get down to the boats, it's safer..." Then Oin answering, and he hears Fili too, far away, and Gloin. Tauriel's ears must be sharper, because she calls back, "Yes, we're coming. He can walk." Her voice is exultant. Still holding his hand, she pulls Kili from the table, and he lands lightly, painlessly, on the wooden floor. He can stand, he can walk, he is full of starlight, and Tauriel's cool strength runs through him.

At the top of the stairs he turns toward her. She is so tall his face comes right to her heart, between her breasts. His shoulders are just as broad as her ribcage, and he embraces her. Tauriel tips her head forward and her hair falls around him, mixing with his like copper running into molten iron. He cranes his face around and it catches on the rough patches that make up his pathetic excuse for a beard, and if he could be self-conscious he would. But she is smiling now too, and that joy fills him; there is nothing else.

She takes his shoulders in her warrior's grip, and he leans into her. That pushes Tauriel an involuntary step back; she's much lighter than Kili would have thought. But she pulls them together, and he pins her against the wall, his chest to her belly. He and Fili had women a few times in Bree; were elf-women also so simple? Kili turns his mouth to Tauriel's breast, slowly, as if he did have forever. When he kisses its peak, she makes a small high sound, softening in his arms. 

Nothing could be simpler then. Kili kisses Tauriel again, holding her steady as she squirms; she is pushing towards him, and he uses the wall to brace them. He nibbles her breasts through her shirt; he breathes her scent of forest, female, weary effort and desire. He kisses her again, searching for her heartbeat, feels it fluttering like a bird's wing against his cheek. He steps one leg between hers, pushing hard against her; her knees buckle but he's still holding her upright against the wall. She rolls her hips and he bites her, not entirely gently, then looks up -- their gazes lock, Tauriel sings out "Ai!" and then her mouth falls to Kili's forehead in a kiss.

The house shakes again but he holds her there for a moment, then wraps one hand up through her long hair, pulling her down until their mouths meet. She tastes like kingsfoil and clear water. Outside there is an incredible blast of noise and heat, and they turn and run down the stairs together. They go hand in hand, and Kili knows they will live that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Given the Silmarillion, and considering the implications of Tauriel's healing chant:
> 
> Menno o nin na hon  
> i eliad annen annin,  
> hon leitho o ngurth.
> 
> May the blessing that was given to me  
> be sent from me to him,  
> may he be released from death
> 
> ...because the blessing of the elves is immortality, and the only other time in the films we've seen someone be healed by that kind of elvish starlight, it was Frodo, who went into the West.
> 
> Translation checkpoint [here](http://www.elendilion.pl/2013/12/22/g-i-p-report-complete-sindarin-dialogs-from-the-hobbit-the-desolation-of-smaug/).
> 
> Linguistics and worldstuff aside this is light smut squished between a movie scene and what I imagine the movies will have happen next.


End file.
